Aquilo
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: Era um preço a se pagar. Mesmo sendo alto demais, ela preferia aquilo a estar sozinha. M para cenas fortes.


**Título:** Aquilo.

**Censura:** NC – 17.

**Shipper: **Draco/Pansy.

**Descrição:** Era um preço a se pagar. Mesmo sendo alto demais, ela preferia aquilo a estar sozinha.

**Disclaimer:** Tudo aqui pertence à talentosa escritora J.K. Rowling. Nada é meu.

**N/A: Depois de escrever **_**Abstida**_**, história também da Pansy, isso veio em minha mente. Escrevi. Merda de angústia, viu.**

**AVISO: As cenas ****não são**** exatamente "leves".**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Único.<strong>

Pansy ouviu quando a porta do seu quarto abriu vagarosamente no meio da noite. Enxergou a claridade que transpassava pela fresta, iluminando vagamente o cômodo escuro. Ficou em silêncio, esperando que alguém falasse alguma coisa ou fizesse algum barulho. Nada. Não havia nem sons de passos. Ela se encolheu embaixo dos três cobertores grossos e esperou um pouco mais. Uma sombra foi refletida na parede quando a pessoa voltou para fechar a porta. Tão logo que apareceu, a sombra foi consumida pelo escuro novamente. Ele a engoliu, sem deixar rastros.

O corpo de Pansy tremeu um pouco. Sentiu suas pernas serem pressionadas por algo não exatamente leve. Abruptamente, sem pensar direito, ela sentou-se na cama, assustada. Seu joelho bateu em algo e ela segurou para não gritar.

"Ai!" O ruído lhe soou familiar. "Sou eu, Pansy", Draco resmungou irritado por ter sido acertado bem na costela. "E você me machucou."

Ela suspirou aliviada. "Desculpe, mas você me assustou, Draco." As mãos dela deslizaram pelo colchão e encontraram uma das pernas de Draco. Pansy subiu-as até que alcançasse um lugar disperso do peito dele e massageou aquele local.

"Eu pensei que você estava dormindo, por isso não fiz barulho", ele voltou a resmungar. Seu cenho estava franzido, e ela sabia disso mesmo que não o estivesse enxergando. As mãos que antes massageavam cuidadosamente o peito de Draco, pararam de fazê-lo quando Pansy sentiu que ele apertava suas coxas com força logo após ter afastado as cobertas completamente dela.

Draco sentiu o corpo de Pansy ficando rígido embaixo de suas mãos, mas não se importou com isso, continuando o seu caminho até a virilha dela, subindo pela cintura.

"Por que você veio até aqui essa hora, Draco?", ela perguntou. As palavras eram quase indecifráveis em meio ao tom trêmulo.

"Porque eu estava com _vontade_." Ele inclinou seu tronco sobre ela, cobrindo todo o corpo feminino sob o seu enquanto deitava-os completamente no colchão macio. "Aquela vez não foi o bastante. Eu quero mais."

Ele queria _mais_. Ela sentiu vontade de chorar.

Algo ficou preso na garganta dela, e doeu quando desceu. Logo, ela se obrigou a falar. "Mas está tarde, e qualquer um pode ouvir, além de que é proibido..."

"Eu sei de toda essa merda, Pansy", a cortou. "Mas eu _quero_." A palavra saiu como um rosnado através dos lábios dele.

"Agora?" Suas mãos tremeram ao lado de seu corpo, também trêmulo.

Draco mordeu o ombro dela através da blusa fina do pijama com brutalidade. "Agora."

Pansy fechou os olhos, preparando-se para o que estava por vir. Ela tinha a escolha de rejeitá-lo, é claro. Mas o resultado era a _solidão_. Sem aquilo, ela não seria de serventia nenhuma para Draco e ele a chutaria para fora de sua vida e todos os outros meninos da Sonserina... Não, da escola inteira, a desprezariam. Como as meninas também. E então ela seria como aqueles que antes _ela_ desprezara.

"Foi bom da última vez, não foi?", ele perguntou enquanto arrancava a blusa dela, estourando alguns botões no caminho.

"Eu..." Ela arfou de susto quando os dedos dele foram ávidos até os seus seios, apertando-os sem delicadeza alguma, machucando o lugar sensível. "Você sabe que eu não sou muito ligada a essas coisas então..." Ela ia dizer _não importa_, mas um gemido escapou de Draco quando ele passou a morder seu pescoço. Aquilo foi a própria continuação de sua frase. Draco não se importava, desde que _ele_ estivesse satisfeito. As mãos rudes dele ainda apertavam seu seio com aspereza, e ela se sentia incomodada.

"Me ajude com a minha roupa", ele reclamou impaciente. Pansy sentou-se novamente na cama e desceu o short junto com a cueca preta dele pelas cochas torneadas enquanto Draco tirava a blusa por cima da cabeça. Quando Pansy tentou passar o short com a cueca para baixo do joelho, Draco a deteve com suas mãos. "Não precisa. Eu vou ser rápido."

Brutalmente, Pansy foi jogada de costas na cama e somente esperou. Draco mordeu sua cintura, seus braços, ombros, pescoço e seios. Com força extrema que deixaria marcas no próximo dia. Pansy tentou se apoiar em seus pés para conseguir levantar as costas do colchão e tirar seu short mas novamente Draco a deteve.

"Eu já disse que vou ser rápido, Pansy." Impaciente, afastou as mãos dela do elástico do short e apertou seus dedos na cintura fina com força. Afastou a calcinha dela com o seu dedo médio e o indicador junto com o short para o lado e deslizou seu membro rígido do fim ao começo da entrada dela, sorrindo durante o processo.

Pansy tremeu de pavor. "Draco, eu ainda não..."

"Shhh", ele fez e a calou com seus lábios. Deslizou-se para dentro dela, ocupando todo o espaço quente e apertado. Quando já estava completamente enfiado, buscou uma das pernas dela e colocou por cima de seu ombro. Ele se moveu.

_Aquilo_ machucava. Muito. Pansy não estava pronta ainda quando Draco forçara sua entrada e agora aquilo doía como o inferno. Tentou levar uma de suas mãos até o seu ponto sensível, talvez assim conseguisse melhorar um pouco a dor e ele deslizaria mais facilmente dentro de si. Draco segurou sua mão quando estava quase alcançando o meio de suas pernas.

"Não... você... é bom o... _atrito_." Ele puxou o ar pela boca. "Deeeixe assi-im. É... maais... gosto... oso." Entre seus gemidos, ela entendeu o que ele quis dizer. Por ela não estar úmida, o atrito tornava tudo mais prazeroso, _para ele_. Uma lágrima vazia e amarga escapou dela, e ela deixou-a escorrer até o seu pescoço sem enxugá-la.

Os movimentos de Draco se tornaram mais erráticos, profundos e perderam o ritmo, o que significava que ele estava perto já. Pansy fechou os olhos e deixou acontecer. Draco apertou seus braços enquanto investia mais forte contra ela. Abaixou sua cabeça e beijou voluptuosamente os seios já avermelhados e machucados. Prendeu o mamilo rosado em seus dentes enquanto soltava um gemido e a invadia inteiramente, derramando-se dentro dela. Com o último dele dentro de si impulso, Pansy acabou levantando as costas da cama e aquilo doeu. Draco ainda tinha seu seio preso na boca.

Antes de sair de dentro dela, Draco suspirou e beijou-a nos lábios suavemente. Aquilo só a fez queimar e secar mais por dentro. Contra a sua vontade, Pansy retribuiu o beijo. Ele finalmente se afastou dela e puxou a calcinha com o short para o lugar certo, sem se incomodar em limpar os resquícios dele que haviam ficado pela alva perna dela.

Ele puxou o seu short e a sua cueca para cima e desceu da cama, pegando a sua camisa que estava no chão e vestindo-a em seguida. "Não se esqueça de tomar a poção anticoncepcional", ele murmurou indiferente enquanto começava a andar em direção a porta.

Saiu do quarto e deixou-a ali na cama, machucada e amargurada.

Pansy sentiu vontade de chorar, mas não o fez. Draco não merecia suas lágrimas. Mas _ela_ merecia uma vingança. Ter um filho era tudo o que ele menos queria. Ter responsabilidades, dividir a fortuna que herdaria do seu pai sustentando ela e a criança...

E Pansy... bem, se ela tivesse um bebê, não teria mais que se preocupar em ficar sozinha.

Aquilo foi como um calmante para ela. Saber que nunca mais ficaria sozinha, em sua vida toda. Somente a ideia era incrível. Ela não faria nada, exatamente isso. Deixaria por conta do destino.

Mas, apesar de ainda estar ferida e com ódio de Draco, quando finalmente dormiu, estava com um sorriso nos lábios e as duas mãos em sua barriga. Deleitando-se daquilo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Okay, essa é a hora que vocês me xingam? Saibam que eu deixei um AVISO bem bonitinho no começo da história, portanto se você leu foi porque quis. Agora, se você leu e talvez... **_**gostou**_**, eu gostaria de lhe informar que pensei até em fazer uma continuação de alguns capítulos. Nada muito grande, somente uma ideia. Deixe sua opinião, por favor.**


End file.
